Changing Targets
by Magicalblonde
Summary: Muffy, Celia, and Lumina are having a girls night when Celia let's it slip that she interested in Jack. Muffy having problems of her own with finding a guy decides that Jack would be a much easier target.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Muffy's POV_

Celia, Lumina, and I were all in the back room of the Blue Bar. Celia was brushing Lumina's hair, while I fixed my own in the mirror.

"So where's Nami?" Lumina asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" I turned to face her.

"I was just curious" her glance shot to the floor.

"She isn't coming" Celia said, putting the headband back in Lumina's hair. "Something came up"

"Something always comes up with her" I started pulling the curlers out of my hair.

"Muffy that isn't true" Celia said.

"Whatever let's go" I left the room.

We started our night out in Mineral Town. Celia and Lumina wanted to go shopping, I was looking for potential suiters with no luck. We went back to the Valley around 9, but none of us wanted to go home. Celia had the idea of going to the Goddess Spring, something about it calming your spirit.

_Celia's POV_

The three of us walked down the path to the Goddess Spring, I had convinced them that it was the most calming spot in Forget-Me-Not Valley, when really I was just hoping that Jack would be there. He had only moved here a few days ago, but for some reason I felt some sort of connection with him and maybe I thought it was more then just friendship. So when we arrived at the spring and he wasn't there fishing or picking flowers I was a little disappointed. Lumina most have seen it in my face, because she gave me a concerned look.

"Celia, what's wrong?" Lumina asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine" I replied.

Muffy spoke up. "Ok, I have known you for years, and that is most definitely your sad voice"

"I'm not sad!"

"Ok, you can either tell us what's up or me and Lumina are going home" Muffy threatened.

I sighed "Fine, I was hoping we'd see Jack while we were here"

Lumina just stood there with no emotion in her face. Muffy on the other hand was smiling like a crazy person.

"What?"

"You were hoping on seeing Jack?" Muffy giggled.

"Well, ya, I-I guess, maybe... I don't know!" I was stammering like an idiot.

"OH MY GODDESS! You like Jack!" Muffy declared.

"N-n-no, why would you say that?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" she folded her arms.

I hate how Muffy can read me like a book, Lumina just stared at me in disbelief.

"If you two would excuse me I think I'll just head home" The young 18 year old then walked to her home on the other side of the Valley.

Muffy still had this big dumb smile on her face.

"So Jack huh?" It seemed impossible that her smile could get any bigger.

"What about him?" I decided to play dumb.

"Oh nothing, Jack is a nice, kind-hearted person. Plus, I think a man who works hard is sexy" She winked.

My face felt warm, I had to change the subject or go home. Whatever I decided, I had to work fast!

"You know it's getting late, Marlin and Vesta are probably waiting for me..."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going home until you admit it" Muffy crossed her arms.

"Admit what?" I acted confused.

"That you like Jack"

"Your mental" I pushed past her and started my walk home.

"I guess I'm spending the night here" she called after me.

I turned around to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going home until you admit I'm right"

"Well, have fun with that" I then walked away without another word.

It was about ten when I got home. Vesta was fast asleep in her bed and Marlin had fallen asleep at the table. I shook him up.

"Mmmm... Oh, hey Celia" He gave me a tired smile.

"Go to bed Marlin" I giggled.

He nodded and I headed upstairs to my room. I pulled out my dairy from under my bed and wrote: _He is one red heart._

_Muffy's POV_

I can't believe she just walked away from me! I stormed into the Blue Bar. Griffen was still running the bar, but he didn't care that I poured myself a drink. Rock must have just got there, because he was still sober. He was gigglely but sober.

"What's wrong Muffy?" Rock asked.

"CELIA!" I took a drink from my cocktail.

"Details Muffy! Go more in depth with your story!" He giggled.

"Ugh! She had the nerve to walk away from me and not answer my question!"

"Well, what did you ask?" Griffen stopped what he was doing.

"I asked if she had feeling for..."

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Jack said walking into the bar.

"Hey Jack, do you want the usual or you here to chat? Griffen smiled.

"I'll have the usual and I would love to join you lovely people in your conversation" he sat down at the bar next to Rock.

"Oh, we weren't talking about anything to important" I told him.

Jack gave me one of his famous smiles and leaned closer to me.

"So why don't you tell me about it then, hmm?"

"I would but alas I can't" I finished my drink.

"Oh come on Muffy!" he gave me another smile and I couldn't help but blush.

"You know, I think I'll retire for the night"

Jack frowned. "Oh, your no fun!"

"Y-ya I know..." I walked to my room without saying anything else.

After Jack left I went back into the bar and walked to a small plant in the corner. I've been going about finding men all wrong! It's time to switch to an easier target. I pulled out my diary and wrote: _He is one red heart._

**This is my first Fanfic so I understand if you think it sucks, but I kinda like where the story is going! As for the diary part, I tried to keep it close to the game version, I might change it I might not! Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Ok, so for this chapter the animals and farm's names are what I usually call my animals and farm when I play the game so don't judge me to harsliy, I don't know if the animals have names or not.**

Chapter 2

_Jack's POV_

As if almost on cue my new friend Jax woke me up around six. That dog was a morning pup, but it did save me from getting an alarm clock. The little pointy eared dog leaped onto my bed and began to lick my cheek. I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head, but it didn't matter because Jax just started digging at the covers.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up" I chuckled, pushing Jax and the covers off.

I swung my legs over my bed and walked over to the dresser on the other side of my one room house. Jax gave me an excited bark and plopped down next to the door. I pulled the drawers open, I put on my red undershirt, tan button-up shirt, pulled on my blue jeans and pulled up the suspenders, finally I grabbed my red bandanna, work gloves, and slipped into my boots.

"How do I look?" I smiled at the dog.

Jax gave me his bark of approval and scratched his left ear.

"Good enough..." I said grabbing my rucksack and swinging it over my shoulder.

Jax bolted out the door as soon as I opened it, he then ran around the farm merrily. My first stop of the day was the tool shed, I needed to get milk bottles and my watering can. When I opened the shed door I heard a loud creak. _Goddess when Takakura told me this place was old I didn't think it was that old. _The room was dark and the shelfs were dusty although the tools were clean. There was also tools for pregnant cows and a storage shelf in the back corner.

I grabbed my watering can from the tool shelf that was lined along the wall and a couple of milk bottles. I opened the door that connected the barn and shed with the hand that was my watering can. My annoyed cow was staring at the Fodder Station.

_Mooo!_

"Come your horses Angel! I'm coming" I jogged over to my cow and set my watering can and bottles down.

Angel rubbed her head on my arm, I smiled as I grabbed a armful of fodder. I dumped Angel's food into her food box, as the black and white cow ate I grabbed my watering can and headed to the fields. I only had about 10 tomato plants, 2 of those were given to me by Takakura. I put myself on a budget knowing that I would have get Angel pregnant near the end of summer. I tended to the plants as best I could. I was new to the whole farming thing. My family is originally from the city. When my mom died a year ago, my dad moved to the farm leaving me in the city. I'm not bitter or anything, dad always had a dream of running a farm, but my mom never let him fulfill it. My guess is that he saw his chance to scratch "own a farm" off his bucket list, I'm just glad he got to do it before his time came.

When Takakura told me that my father left the farm to me, I was thrilled! I got to live my father's dream for him. So I quit my shit job in the city and moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley. The place is quiet and the people are nice, but I feel as if I'm missing something I usually shrug the feeling off and today was no exception, I just finished my work in the fields and returned to the barn to milk Angel.

It was about 7 o'clock when I was all done with work. I put the freshly milked cow milk in the shipping bin, fed Jax, and headed into the Valley.

_Celia's POV_

I usually wake up around 5:30 every morning, I guess when you work on a farm you get used to it. I showered, dressed myself in my usual green dress and apron, and tied my brown hair back with a handkerchief. I was ready to help Vesta with breakfast around 6 o'clock, I usually man the stove because Vesta could burn toast if I didn't help her. I make coffee and pour some for Marlin who was sitting at the table as usual, while Vesta cut some fresh fruit at the kitchen counter.

"Morning!" I yawned

.

"Morning Celia!" Marlin beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

I stretched my arms. "Ya, I guess..."

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the eggs and bacon. I cracked some eggs into a pan and started breakfast.

"How was shopping last night?" Vesta asked.

"Good, I didn't find anything my style"

"Shame, you girls do anything else"

"No, not really" I lied.

Vesta arched an eyebrow "Really or are you just saying that?"

"Well, there wasn't anything else to do"

"Alright, whatever you say"

I sat quiet for the rest of breakfast afterwards I went outside to start watering the crops. I was almost done untill my watering can ran out of water. _Darn it! Now I have to go all the way to the river... _I started my walk down to the bridge. As soon as I turned the corner I ran into a familiar face, literally.

"Whoa!" Jack caught me from falling backwards onto the ground. "Where are you off to in such a rush?" he chuckled.

"I was going to the river" I answered honestly

"Why?" He asked in his best little kid voice.

"I-I was... uhh" I realized just how close we were.

Jack had his arms wrapped around my waist, my watering can was now on the ground and my hand were in fists on his chest. Jack was taller than me so I had to look up at him and of course he had the dreamiest smile on his face. _Celia focus! Stop staring! _

"You were uhhh?" He was teasing me.

"I was going to fill my watering can" I wiggled out of his arms.

"Ah... So that's what this is for" He picked up my watering can from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I took the watering can from him.

"What's it look like... I'm bumping into you" He laughed.

"You know what I meant" I giggled and shoved his shoulder.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave me a mischievous grin while leaning in.

"I don't know... Did I?" He whispered.

I pushed him away and walked past him towards the river.

"Never mind Jack I have work to do!"

"Oh come on, Celia! Don't be like that!" He called after me.

I looked behind me and sure enough, Jack was following me.

"I'm not being anything!" I yelled back.

"Suuure" Jack chuckled. "Sure you aren't doing a little pouty walk to the river, sure you aren't acting like your mad at me, sure you have work to do!

I stop on the bridge and turned around. Jack still had that stupid smile on his face.

"I do have work to do!"

"Do you though Celia, do you really?" He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yes Jack I do!" I giggled and continued walking across the bridge to the edge of the river

"How come you are still working and I'm done?" He continued to follow me.

"Your probably doing your work wrong!" I was now at the edge of the river.

"I am not! How would you know? Are you stalking me now?" He joked.

Jack was right behind me and he was a little too close for comfort.

"I wouldn't stalk you if you were the last man on earth!"

"You sure about that" Jack did what only Jack does smile and lean in. "Because I would beg to differ"

"I-I-I..." I stammered.

I took a step back from Jack, except the river was right behind me so I lost my footing and fell backwards into the river.

"CELIA!" and Jack jumped in after me.

** hehehehe I was planning to do that from the first moment I started writing this! :D plz don't hate me too much for making Jack kind of a player, personally I like it! Anyway thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jack's POV_

_Oh my Goddess! Did she seriously just fall into the river?_ I went in after Celia who somehow slipped into the water after I accused her of stalking me. I thought she would giggle and laugh, but apparently she wanted to go for a "swim". I grabbed Celia from around the waist and yanked the two of us above the water.

"Damn Celia I didn't know I was so intimidating" I chuckled.

Celia just glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean it's not like it was my fault she fell into the river, all I did was dive in after her. She then pushed me away and climbed out of the water.

"Come on Celia lightened up!"

"No Jack I will not 'lighten up'! How about you do me a favor and leave me alone!" The farm girl then walked back home without saying another word.

_Well shit..._ Now Celia is mad at me, which was kinda scary since she's never mad at me. I climbed out of the water and went back to the farm to get some dry clothes. Jax ran up to me and started his whole _welcome home_ spiel. I swear, I could leave him for 2 minutes and when I came back he'd act as if I came back from war. I gave Jax a little pat on the head and went inside my home to go change.

I put an outfit on that was almost idenitical to the last one except for the shirt was blue. I toweled dried my hair off and ate some lunch. I only left my house after I heard Jax excessifly bark at something followed by a squeal. I rushed outside to find Muffy with her back pressed against the barn. Jax was barking and growling at her which was suprising because I've never seen him do that to anyone, not even Daryl! I shooed Jax away and looked at Muffy, her face was pale and she look as if she was going to cry.

"Muffy are you ok?" I started to look her over hoping Jax didnt bite her.

Muffy just nodded her head and took a deep breath. I asked her again, she just gave me the same response.

"You usually have so much to say what's wrong?"

"I-I-I was coming to say hi... and then your dog started barking..." Muffy's breathing was fast.

Muffy explained how she wanted to visit me at the farm, but when she started towards my house Jax flipped out and I already knew the rest.

"Well if you want I could show you around and I swear not all my animals are assholes like Jax" I glared at my pet.

Muffy shook her head. "No that's ok. I think I'll just go home, maybe next time?"

I smiled Jax didn't completely scare away my blonde friend. We said our goodbyes and Muffy walked home. I turned and looked at Jax who gave me his sad puppy dog eyes.

"Jax if you ever do that again I'll make you sleep in the dog house!"

_Muffy's POV_

_Well that didn't go as planned, not even close to how I planned it! _What was suppose to happen was that I go to Jack's farm, flip my hair, giggle at his bad jokes, then I would get him to walk me home, and kiss his cheek. None of that happened though because his dog decide to be a big meanie. I walked home to find Griffen getting ready to open the bar for the day.

"Hey Muffy, your back early how did it go?"

"Terribly!" I huffed.

Griffen just gave me a confused look which meant _'Muffy you're making no sense, explain yourself' _so I told him the story. Griffen just laughed at me.

"Griffen this isn't funny!"

"It kinda is though" he chuckled.

I glared at him which only made him laugh more, I told him the usual _'you don't understand women and I'm going to Celia's' _speech and left the bar. I didn't really know what to tell Celia. I guess I didn't have to tell her about Jack.

When I got to Celia's house I hesitated to knock. I still didn't have a story to tell her, _'Guess I'll have to wing it'_ andI knocked on the door. The door swung open and Celia stood in the doorway towel drying her hair.

"Hey! What's up!" Celia giggled.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"I ummm... Fell into a river..." her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Celia invited me in and told me the story about how her and Jack fell into the river when she was filling her watering can. It seemed odd that she just fell in though, so I asked her about it. Celia cheeks turned an even brighter pink.

"Jack was smiling and he got really close to me... Soo I took a step back and the river was right there..." she continued to tell me the rest of the story.

"Wait, wait, wait so your mad at Jack for jumping in after you?"

"Yes... No... I don't know" She stammered. "He just can't take anything seriously"

She did have a point, the only time I seen Jack take anything seriously is when his dog barked at me and even then he was still trying to be his silly self. Maybe he was trying to cheer me up, I was really scared and he probably knew that. When I told Celia that he was trying to make her feel better, she gave me a puzzled look.

"How would you know?" She was trying to read my expression.

"I just do! Goddess you think it would be obvious!"

"Hey don't get all yelly with me! If your gonna be like that you can leave!" Celia pointed at the door.

"It's not my fault you don't understand what Jack means!" I growled.

"Get out!" She threw her towel at me and went upstairs to her room.

I personally didn't want to be around Celia when she was mad or upset, so I did what she told me to and left. It was obvious that Celia had a crush on Jack even if she didn't admit it herself, but that didn't mean I couldn't like him too... _Could it? _I was thinking way too much and I started getting a headache from it. It was late I must have been at Celia's longer than I thought. The sky was dark with thousands of white specks in it, it was such a beautiful spring night and the only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing who was drunk at the bar.

When I stepped into the bar and saw who the people were at the bar I immediatly retreated to my room. It was one of the twins who made fireworks, they had made a habit of getting drunk and hitting on me almost every other night and today I was certainly not in the mood. So I sat at the table in the back and tried to think of a new plan on how I could get Jack to notice me, I ended up falling asleep at the table drawing hearts with Jacks's name in them.

**Damn it Muffy you were suppose to be my bitch character stop being so cute! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed part 3 of my little story! I need to go play Harvest Moon to go look at Muffy's and Celia's heart events now lol! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Usually I have these up sooner but it's a school week and I have to write a speech for my drama team, tournement's in two week eeek!**

Chapter 4

_Jack's POV_

I was walking around the Valley, kicking rocks and dirt. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued my path to the Goddess Spring. For the past few days Celia hasn't really talked to me, I raked my mind as of why she might be mad at me. I replayed the image of us at the river, my arm wrapped around her, the other pushing back the current, and Celia's hands were placed on my shoulders.

The next day I went to her house, but let me tell she did not want to talk to me and I tried everything from apoligize to flirting. I got annoyed after awhile so I just left her alone. It's been three days and I don't know if she hates me or if she just having one of those girl fits. To my luck I found Celia at the spring, I hesitated to move forward, but figured I'd have to face her eventually so I walked up to her.

She was wearing an orange dress, same style as the green one and she was sitting on her knees looking at the water.

"Hey Celia" I said softly.

She looked up, then pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh... Don't scare it..." Celia pointed at a fish in the water.

"So your not mad at me?" Celia shook her head. "Thank Godde..."

"SHHH... Jack shut up!" Celia said in a hushed whisper.

I scratched the back of my head and sat next to her on the ground, _she wasn't mad great! _I leaned back on my hands while Celia looked at the fish, eventually it swam away. So we just sat there talking.

"So how's your farm coming" We were now lying in the grass, looking at the sky.

"Angel's impatient, Jax's is hyper as hell, Takakura's... Well Takakura, and my crops are probably just as good as yours" I smiled turning my head to look at her.

She was looking back at me with her pretty green eyes. Her hair was spread out on the ground and she had the cutest smile on her face. _Wait did I just call her cute? _

"Whatever" She giggled. "There's no way your that good!"

"I don't know... I'm a natural" I smiled.

I then begin to tease her some more, she just laughed and changed the subject. I had no idea how long we were there, but I didnt really care about the time. I just liked talking to Celia, she was sweet, good at listening, and she was kinda pretty. _Jack thats twice in one day STOP!_

"What are you guys doing?" The sudden voice made me jump.

I sat up to see Nami's staring at Celia and I, her arms were crossed and she had the same negative look on her face that she always has.

"Talking, what's it to you?" I jumped to my feet.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong I could care less about your little date"

That's when Celia popped to her feet, she dusted off her skirt and blushed... _Wait she's blushing... _

"We are not on a date Nami!" Celia's face got even redder.

Nami smiled smugly, her red hair was beaming in the summer.

"Hmmm... If cuddling on the ground isn't a date then what is it?" Nami cocked her head.

"We were not cuddling!" I felt my cheeks get warm.

Nami giggled at my pink cheeks, shook her head and continued her 'date' theory. It's like nothing I said to her worked. Eventually I got her to give up on arguing with me and she went home. I turned to Celia.

"That was..."

"Awkward" Celia cut me off.

"Yeah... You want me to walk you home or..."

"No, no I can walk my self" She kindly denied my offer.

"Well ok see you later"

"Bye!" Celia then walked herself home.

I smiled as she walked away. I felt this warm feeling when I was her it, I'm just mad that Nami had to ruin our moment together. Then I began to wonder what would've happened if Nami didn't show up... I pushed the thought out of my head and walked myself home.

**Ya I know this chapter is really short but I need to brain storm on what to do with Muffy so... yeah... Lol don't worry I'll figure something out! Don't forget to leave a review because I LOVE them! **


End file.
